The Birthday Present
by Gina E
Summary: Maria and the Captain go to find a present for Gretl and find love also
1. Default Chapter

As Maria lay sleeping she could feel someone softly calling her name. She opens her eyes to see Gretl smiling sweetly at her.

" Gretl what are you doing up this early?, Maria asks as she tries to wake up. Gretl climbs in the bed next to her and wraps her arms around Maria.

" I wanted to tell you about my dream. It was my birthday and everyone was there. There was a big cake and all kinds of presents. We played all sorts of games. All my friends from school came. Everyone was having a grand time except for the Baroness. She got one of her headaches and left the party early.It was so wonderful that I didn't want to wake up.

Maria sits up and puts Gretl on her lap." That sounds like a wonderful dream. I'm sure your birthday party next Saturday will be just like your dream except lets hope the Baroness will not get a headache. Now I should get up and get dressed. I have a busy day. And you need to go and get ready for school.

Gretl gives Maria one last hug and kiss and jumps off the bed and heads for her room.

Maria gets dressed and heads off for the childrens rooms to supervise them . As usual the boys are still in bed. 

"Kurt, Friedrich get up please or you will be late for school. Louisa please stop teasing your sister and go down to breakfast. Marta come here I will brush your hair. Brigitta I know you want to finish your book but we all need to go down to breakfast. You know how your father loves to tease me about all of you being late. Just one morning I would like to be early". Maria finishes getting Marta and Gretl ready and they all head down to breakfast.

The children bound down the stairs with Maria right behind them. As they enter the dining room the Captain turns and shakes his head and laughs,"I see you are late as usual Fraulein".

"Father it wasn't her fault we were late getting up" Freidrich says. The Captain looks at his son and then looks over at Maria. He smiles at her and she shyly smiles back. As they look at each other Maria gets a strange sensation in her stomach. She has felt it before. It was the other night when the Captain sang Edelweiss. As he ended the song their eyes met and she felt it for the first time.

The blast of a car horn broke the connection. "Hurry children Franz is waiting. Make sure you have your books and lunches" Maria says as the children rush to get their coats and books. Maria helps get them out the door and waves to them as they leave.

She closes the door and goes back to the dining room. The Captain is reading his paper as she sits back down. "Excuse me Captain when are we going to leave to get Gretls present? Maria asks as she takes a sip of her tea.

The Captain checks his watch and says"We will leave in a half an hour. And Fraulein you should be able to be on time since the children are gone." Maria glares at him at first and starts to laugh as he flashes her a smile.

A short time later they are heading for Mondsee. As they drive the Captain is very quiet. " Thank you Fraulein for helping me pick out Gretls present. She has wanted a pony for as long as I can remember. And when you told me you lived on a farm I knew you were the perfect person to help pick a pony that will be gentle for her", the Captain says as he looks at her.

Maria smiles and says" I love Gretl and I know how much she wants a pony. She told me what color she wants and what she will name it. I can't wait until she sees it next week." As they stare at each other the Captain breaks the connection.

" I think this is the right road" he says as he turns onto a small side road. They drive for approxamately thirty minutes until they reach a small farm. The Captain pulls into the driveway and gets out. He walks to the other side to open the door for Maria. They walk towards the house and both stop as the farmer shouts for them to come to the barn. They walk over and go into the barn. The farmer introduces himself and shows Maria and the Captain the ponies. The Captain watches as Maria strokes and talks to each one. The Captain watches her amazed at how the ponies remain calm as she gently talks to each one. 

Maria walks over to the Captain and the farmer and tells them she has made her choice. She walks over to a chestnut brown pony and brings him to the Captain. 

" Here you are Captain. This is the perfect pony for Gretl. He is gentle and quiet. He is very affectionate and is the color that Gretl wants" Maria says as she strokes the ponys mane. The Captain nods and makes the arrangement to have the pony delivered next Saturday. They both thank the farmer and head back to Salzburg. 

As they start to drive snow starts to fall. About halfway to Salzburg the snow is so heavy it is hard to see. "My goodness Captain its snowing so hard why don't we pull over and wait for it to stop" Maria says as she looks out the car window.

Just as the Captain starts to say something a deer jumps in front of him and he swerves to try to avoid hitting it. Maria screams as they head for a large tree. The Captain tries to miss it but the side of the car hits it. Maria is thrown against the door and hits her head. The last thing she hears is the Captain calling her name. 


	2. chapter 2

Georg leans towards Maria, "Fraulein, Fraulein speak to me". Georg turns her head towards him and he sees the gash on her forehead. Realizing that she is unconcious fear takes hold. He slowly lays her down on the front seat.He pulls his hankerchief out of his front pocket and wipes the blood away. Holding her head he starts to feel something he hasn't felt in a long time. He touches her cheek with his hand and a familiar feeling rises inside him. Pushing these feelings aside for the moment he puts his attention to the task at hand. 

He studies the cut and is relieved that it is not too deep. He does notice that a large bump has formed. Again he calls her name but she is still out. Georg looks around to see if he can tell where they are. He gets out of the car but all he sees is the blinding snow. 

"I need to see if there is a house or barn, some kind of shelter from this storm" Georg thinks to himself. He checks on Maria one more time, covering her with a blanket he takes from the backseat.

" I'll be right back Fraulein" he says to Maria. She makes no movement as Georg covers her tightly with the blanket. Georg steps out of the car and starts on his search. He finds it hard to walk as the wind and snow are pushing against him. He searches the horizen for any sign of a shelter. " I know I saw a small cabin on the way up here, if only I could be sure I was going the right way", Georg thought to himself. 

Just as he was about to turn back he saw it. It looks sturdy enough he says to himself, but he had to make sure. He opens the door and looks around. The roof looks sound and there is a fireplace and a small bed. Over in the corner is a large pile of wood. Georg closes the door and heads for the car. He opens the door and tries to get Maria to regain conciousness. 

" Fraulein wake up I have found shelter, but you need to wake up", Georg lightly shakes her shoulder and is relieved when Maria starts to stir. Her eyes slowly open and she moans as she tries to get up. 

" Whhhat happened? She asks still somewhat in a daze.

" We had an accident and you hit your head. You need to get up slowly Fraulein", Georg says as he helps her up. 

"I have found shelter for us from the storm. Do you think you can walk? Georg asks her as she tries to focus.

" Yes, I think I can make it alright" she answers him with a slight smile. Georg helps her out of the car and they head in the direction of the cabin. Just as they reach the door Maria collapses. Georg opens the door and carries her in. He gently places her on the bed and looks around for a blanket. Opening a small cabinet he finds a down blanket. He takes off her wet coat and covers her with the blanket. Georg then sets about lighting a fire. He places two logs in the fireplace and searches for some matches. He finds a desk and searches the drawers. He is about to give up when he spies a box of matches by the stove in the small kitchen. Goerg finds some paper and starts a fire. Georg searches the cabin for a lamp as it was getting dark outside.

Frau Schmidt opens the door hoping the car she heard pull into the driveway is the Captain. To her dismay Herr Detweiller and the Baroness greet her.

" Herr Detweiller, the woman says sounding somewhat dissapointed, I was hoping it was the Captain. He and Fraulein Maria left this morning for Mondsee and they are very late in returning. 

Max looks at Elsa and notices the expression on her face. Concern, somewhat but he also sees a hint of jealousy. It occurs to him that he is not the only one who has noticed the change in Georg since returning from Vienna. This new governess seems to have a big influence on him and that's not all. Max also has noticed the way Georg looks at her, especially the other night when he sang. At the end of the song their eyes were focused on each other as if no one else was in the room. He has not seen Georg look that way at another woman since Agathe.

Georg had told both of them about his reason for going to Mondsee and why he was taking Maria. But this was before the song. He and Elsa had been in Salzburg all day. He was seeing perspective acts for the festival and Elsa was getting her hair and nails done, which took all day of course. 

"Should we send a search party for them Herr Detweiller?" Frau Schmidt asks. 

" It's not that late, they may have stopped to see if the snow stops. I will call the authorities if they are not home in a couple of hours"said Max as he tried to alleviate Frau Schmidts concern. Max looked at Elsa and he could tell she was worried. He wasn't sure if it was concern over Georg being allright or the fact he was alone with Maria. Nevertheless he was sure his friend, along with Maria, was just fine, probably sitting in some lovely restaraunt enjoying a good meal.

Georg sits in a chair beside Marias bed. He tries to stay awake but he finds himself nodding off. He wakes up only when he hears her moan. He finds himself doing something he hasn't done in a long time. He prays. " Father please don't take her from us,"he whispers silently. The children need her, I need her."Georg falls asleep and wakes when he feels the rays of the sun on his face. He looks at Maria. 

Sitting by her he is struck at how beautiful she is. She is still unconcious and he could tell she is running a fever. He gets up and goes to the cabinet in the small kitchen to see if there is any food. He finds a couple cans of sardines and some crackers. He also finds some dried beef and a bottle of brandy on the shelf. Not much he thinks to himself but it will do. He finds some tea and boils some water over the fire. As he is making the tea he hears a familiar voice.

" Captain where are we? What happened?" she says as she tries to sit up. She immediately moans and lays her head back on the pillow. The Captain walks over to her and sits beside her.

" Careful Fraulein you have a nasty bump on your head and you are running a fever" he says as he pulls the blanket up closer to her shoulders. He sees Maria look around the cabin. "I found the cabin and went back to get you. You made it to the door before you collapsed. You have been out ever since. I made some tea. Would you like some?

Maria nods her head yes and he pours some into a cup. He holds the cup and slowly puts it up to her lips. She sips the tea slowly and puts her hand up when she has had enough. The Captain places his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. The minute his hand touches her she feels it. His hand is warm and soothing. Her heart beats faster and her stomach feels as though she has butterflies in it. 

He put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature but as he touches her , his heart starts to beat faster. He feels a heat rise inside him. Why is she having this effect on me he thinks to himself? He smiles at her and she smiles back. 

" You feel cooler. That's a good thing" Georg says as he pulls his hand from her forehead. Maria stares at him and touches his temple with her finger. " Your bleeding Captain" she says. 

Georg reaches up with his hand and takes her hand in his. Georg holds her hand and as she tries to release her hand he grips her hand tighter. They stare into each others eyes. Realizing he has her hand he suddenly feels awkward and releases his grip. " You really should clean that wound before it becomes infected" she says to him as he gets up.

" Don't worry Fraulein I have had worse wounds than this one " he laughs. You forget I did serve in the war. 

" Oh yes I forget that you were a sea captain. You really don't look or act like one", she says as he pours himself some brandy.

" May I ask what a sea captain is suppose to look and act like? he asks sitting back down.

"Well, I pictured a sea captain to be much older. His hair would be gray and he smokes a pipe. He would be gruff and would always be shouting orders", you are nothing like I had pictured" she says smiling at him.

" Are you sure?" he asked. " I was rather gruff with you and I did shout at you."

" Yes you did but you have changed" she say as he offers her some more tea. As he offers her the cup they touch once more and this time the Captain softly carresses her hand with his.

" Maria " he says softly. I was very worried when you hit your head. I was afraid you might not wake up. I was afraid we might lose you" 


	3. chapter 3

Elsa and Max are sitting in the living room when the phone rings. Max picks up the receiver and listens intently. After a couple of minutes he hangs up. He says nothing as he stands staring at the phone.

" Well what is it? Have they found him? Max answers me? Elsa says almost shouting. 

" I'm sorry Elsa the police say that the roads are too covered with snow to safely send out a search party by car. They have decided to send out the ski patrol. It will be easier to search the area", Max says as he sits down. As Elsa starts to speak the children stop her short.

"Uncle Max is there any news about father and Fraulein Maria? Liesl asks sounding very concerned. Max looks at her and the rest of the children .Not wanting to scare them especially the younger ones he smiles and says" I wouldn't worry children your father probably found a place to stay for the night.

" Why wouldn't he call us?'Asks Louisa.

"I understand that the phone lines near Mondsee were damaged by the storm. They have no phone service, says Max. Don't worry children they are all right I know it. Any minute I expect them to be coming through that door with a great story to tell." Max glances over at Elsa and tries not to laugh at the expression on her face. Her raised eyebrows tell him she is thinking that something else has happened. 

Max suggest that the children have breakfast and that when any news comes in he will tell them immediately.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria feels Georg's soft caress and hears how he was worried about her. As their eyes meet they both feel a connection that they can no longer deny.

"I'm sorry you were so worried Captain but you know how stubborn I am. I am not going anywhere. The children are too important to me"; she says still looking in his eyes.

" Only the children Maria?" he says smiling at her. Nervously she puts the cup down and Georg releases her hand. 

"No, I mean yes." I love the children as if they were my own," Maria said. Feeling nervous and scared, Maria attempts to get up and as she does her legs start to give way. As she starts to fall she suddenly feels a strong pair of arms grab her waist. She looks up into the warmest pair of blue eyes she has ever seen. 

Georg looks into her eyes and realizes he can longer deny his feelings for her. As she looks at him he slowly places his lips on hers. At first she is somewhat hesitant bur as he pulls her closer she begins to respond. Georg deepens the kiss slowly parting her lips with his tongue. Maria moans as their tongues touch and she feels his hands move to her back. His lips leave hers and descend down her neck. Maria tilts her head back as he kisses the hollow of her throat. 

Georg moans as Marias hands rub up and down his back. Knowing that he is the first and only man to touch and kiss her made his desire for her rise. Georg stops kissing her and looks into her eyes. 

" I think we should slow down" he says noting the flushing of her cheeks. Maria nods slowly and she places her head on his shoulder. They hold each other neither speaking. Their hearts slow to a normal pace as Georg takes her face in his hands. 

Maria smiles at him. " I love you Maria. I have loved you ever since I first saw you. I was so scared I was going to lose you last night. I know now that I never want to be without you again. I want you stay with me always. " Will you marry me? Georg asks

Maria looks at him and sees the love he has for her in his eyes. No one has ever loved her that much. She loves him. She can finally say it. She has known it for a long time but she had chose to deny it until now. "Yes I will marry you, she says as she places her hands over his. Georg again places his lips on hers and this time there is no hesitation on her part. She is in the arms of the man she loves. Georg deepens the kiss and as their tongues mingle they both moan. Georgs hands slowly ascend from her waist to her sides without meaning to his hands lightly touch her breasts. This arouses feelings in her that she never knew existed. 

Georgs head spins as he feels her body so close to his. His body is acting in a way he forgot had existed. He wants nothing more than to make love to her right then and there. Breaking away from their kiss he holds her and starts to speak. Just then the door opens and Georg turns to see four policemen holding skis.


	4. Chapter 4

Maria and the Captain, both feeling as if they are teenagers who have been caught, smile sheepishly at the policemen.

" Captain Von Trapp, I presume," says one of the men.

" Yes I am," he says, as he steps away from Maria, but not before giving her a reassuring smile. The Captain walks over to the men and shakes their hands. They enter the cabin and nod at Maria.

" Captain I see you are bleeding and that the young lady has a gash on her forehead. I insist that you both sit down and let our medic take a look at you," one of the men says.

" Don't be concerned with me but I want you to check on Miss Rainer she has a pretty bad bump and cut on her forehead. She was unconscious for most of the night and I want to make sure she doesn't have a concussion" Georg says looking at Maria.

One of the men takes off his backpack and walks over to Maria. He motions for her to sit on the bed while he tends to her head. Maria winces has he cleans the wound and puts a bandage on it. Maria looks at Georg and he smiles at her. Her heart starts to beat faster as Georg mouths I love you. As the medic takes her pulse he looks at her and says" Miss are you al right your pulse is racing? Are you in pain?

Maria looks at him and says" no I am fine in fact I am wonderful. The man looks at her and then at Georg. He smiles as he realizes the cause. He finishes up and then takes a look at Georg. 

" We found your car and once the roads are clear we will have it towed back to Salzburg. Your family is very worried. Do you want me to radio for my Sergeant to call them? He asks.

" Yes, thank you. Do you think Miss Rainer should go to the hospital?" Georg asks.

" No she seems to be fine just make sure she rests for a couple of days", he says. 

The policeman radios that they have found them and arranges for a sleigh to take them home. After an hour the policemen announce that the sleigh is there. The Captain thanks the policemen for their help and he and Maria get into the sleigh.

" Are you ready to go back?" Georg asks her as he places a blanket over both of them. Maria thinks about the past 24 hours and how everything has changed. She also thinks about the Baroness. Georg sees the worry in her eyes and takes her hand.   
"I know what you are thinking and I don't want you to worry. Once we are home I will talk to Elsa. Then once that is done we will tell the children," Georg says. She smiles at him and puts her head on his shoulder. The sleigh heads for home as they cuddle together keeping each other warm.

The phone rings and Max is the first one to answer it. The children and Elsa look hopefully at him as he says hello. 

" Yes I see, I see, I see, thank you Sergeant I will inform the family," Max says as he hangs up the phone. 

" Uncle Max is father and Fraulein Maria al right? Leisl asks.

" Yes Leisl they are both fine and on their way home. I guess they got into an accident yesterday while on their way home. They found a cabin and have been there all night"; Max looks at Elsa and sees the look she gives him. He raises his eyebrows and continues" Fraulein Maria hit her head but she is fine. I am sure they will tell you the rest when they get home.

The children are relieved as they hug Max and they run off to plan a welcome home celebration.

" Elsa you could act a little happier that they were found safe, " Max says as he watches her light a cigarette.

" I am happy they are safe but I am not happy that they were in a cabin all night alone. I am not blind Max I have seen the way Georg looks at her," Elsa says as she paces the floor.

" Elsa for Gods sake the girl is going to be a nun and I don't think Georg would cross that line besides he loves you doesn't he", Max says.

I thought he did but ever since we got back from Vienna he has changed. He is different," she says looking out the window.

" Yes I have noticed it too. It is a change for the better I think. He was so angry and hurt when Agathe died. He pushed his children away. He has finally turned around and he has his children back. He is so much happier now," Max says.

" Yes I see that he is happier but I don't think the reason is me. Maria was the one to show him what he was missing she brought his children back to him" Elsa says as she puts out her cigarette." I want you to keep Georg busy when they return I want to have a talk with Maria alone."

" Elsa do you think that is a good idea? Max says.

" I need to know what went on in that cabin," she says. 


	5. Chapter 5

The sleigh pulls up to the door. As Georg helps Maria out the front door opens and seven excited children come rushing out.

"Father, Fraulein Maria we were so worried. What happened? Fraulein were you scared? 

The questions come one on top of another.

" Children we will tell you all about it. Let's all go inside", the Captain says as he helps Maria into the house.

Once inside they all go to the living room where Max and Elsa are waiting. Elsa goes to Georg and embraces him. She immediately feels him tense at her touch.

" Georg I am so relieved you are al right. That both of you are al right", she says looking at Maria.

The Captain relates to all of them the events of the past day, leaving out certain details. The children listen intently gasping when he tells them that Maria was unconscious. Maria reassures them that she is better now. Elsa watches the exchange of looks Maria and Georg give each other.

" Now that you have heard of our adventure it is time for Mar Fraulein Maria to go rest." Georg says smiling at her.

She starts to protest but Georg insists. Leisl accompanies her upstairs.

" I am glad that you both are safe, you gave us a scare," Max says pouring a drink for Georg and him. Georg sits on the couch and takes a glass from Max.

Georg yawns as he nods his head. He knows he has to talk to Elsa but now is not the right time, he needs rest for a while. He needs a clear head when he talks to her and right now he is too exhausted to keep his eyes open.Elsa gives him a small kiss on the cheek as he closes his eyes. Max watches as she heads upstairs.

Maria is getting ready to change into her nightgown when she hears a knock on her door.

" Come in" she says. She is surprised and a little scared to see Elsa open the door. Elsa enters the room and closes the door.

"Is they're something I can help you with Baroness? Maria asks trying not to show how uneasy she is.

" I just want to see how you are feeling my dear. It sounds like you have had quite an adventure with the Captain" Elsa says sounding a little sarcastic.

" We had an accident and that's all. The Captain found shelter for us and helped me" Maria says defensively.

"I was wondering Maria just what happened between you and the Captain in that cabin. After all you both were alone together and after all you are in love with him are you not? She asks her.

" Maybe you should be having this conversation with the Captain" Maria says walking away from the Baroness.

" Ah something did happen didn't it" Elsa says her voice getting louder. You are smarter than I thought you were. All this time I thought you were innocent and pure. You had me fooled. 

Tears started to form in Marias eyes. She can't believe the Baroness is saying this to her. The Baroness thinks that she and Georg that they. How could she think Georg is anything but honorable. Instead of crying and running away Maria stands her ground.

How dare you think that the Captain was anything but honorable towards me last night" Maria says, her own voice raising. Yes I am in love with the Captain. I am not afraid to say it. My love for him is pure and nothing you say will change that. If you want to know what happened last night I will tell you".

Georg who opens the door just as she finishes cuts off Maria.

" Maria there is no need for that. Elsa please follow me I will tell you everything." Georg says as he takes Elsa by the arm. Maria watches as he leads Elsa downstairs. She quietly closes the door and waits.

Georg leads her onto the terrace. " I should have told you what happened when we returned. I was exhausted and I wanted to think how I was going to tell you.

" Tell me what. You can't really be in love with her. You have nothing in common. " Elsa says sounding angry and hurt.

" I have been in love with her for some time now. Last night when I thought I would lose her I realized I could waste no more time. When she woke up I told her of my love for her. I am sorry I have hurt you Elsa but our relationship is over" Georg says watching as Elsa turns from him. He walks to her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

Elsa turns to face him. He can see the tears in her eyes." It was never meant to be, was it? Elsa says as she puts her hand up to his cheek. I will go pack and return to Vienna". She gives Georg a final kiss and leaves. Georg goes back inside and heads towards Marias room 


	6. Chapter 6

Georg knocks on Marias door. Getting no answer he knocks again. He wonders if maybe she went to check on the children. He starts to go towards the nursery when he gets an uneasy feeling. Going back to Marias door he slowly opens it.

" Maria" he calls out as he enters the room. Looking around the room he does not see her. Walking to the bathroom he stops frozen with fear. Maria is lying motionless on the bathroom floor. Georg rushes to her side. He is relieved she is breathing and gently picks her up. Placing her on the bed he yells for Frau Schmidt. " Maria, darling open your eyes. Please wake up" Georg says as he caresses her cheek with the back of his hand. He is about to call for Frau Schmidt again when she comes running into the room. The children are right behind her.

" Frau Schmidt call the doctor. Maria collapsed in the bathroom and is unconscious" Georg says as he pulls the covers over her.

Frau Schmidt hurries out of the room to call. Georg looks up and sees all seven of the children staring at him. He remembers the last time he saw that look in their eyes. It was when their mother was sick. They can't go through that again he thinks to himself. He gets up and goes to them.

" I need all of you to go downstairs I will be down as soon as the doctor comes. I promise Maria will be fine" he says trying to convince them as much as himself.

The children go downstairs to await their father.

After what seems like forever the doctor arrives. Georg explains to him about the accident and how she had hit her head." Captain please step out of the room while I examine her. I will call you when I am done" the doctor says as he escorts Georg out of the room. Georg watches the door close and looks up, " God please don't take her from me, from us. Not now that we found each other. Not now that my children have found a new mother.

Georg closes his eyes and pauses before he goes downstairs to talk to the children. As he descends the stairs Liesl comes to meet him. She watches her father and sees that he is very worried.

" How's Fraulein Maria? Did she wake up yet?, Liesl asks him.

" The doctor is with her now. She still is not awake", he says looking down at Liesl. "I should have called the doctor when we returned but Maria insisted she was fine. Why is this happening now?

Liesl stares at him. She knows her father would be concerned for Maria but he is more than concerned. Something has happened between Maria and her father. She remembers that earlier just before Maria was found the baroness had left and had all her bags with her. Georg realizes that the children do not know that his relationship with Maria has changed. He takes Liesls hand and they go into the living room. As they walk into the room the children look to him for reassurance.

" Father is Fraulein Maria awake yet?" Gretl asks.

" No darling not yet, " he says picking her up. " I need to talk to all of you about something. Maria and I wanted to tell you together but I think she will not mind if I tell you. While we were away Maria and I had a chance to talk. I realized I did not love the baroness. I love Maria and she loves me. We talked and decided she was to become a permanent member of the family. I asked her to marry me and to be your new mother. We were going to tell all of you tonight but then she became ill."

Gretl picks her head up and kisses Georg on the cheek. " All I want for my birthday is for Fraulein Maria to be my mother. I won't ask for anything more" she says as she hugs her father. Georg hugs her tightly. The other children go to him and hug him also.

" Captain can I speak to you? Georg looks up to see the doctor standing in the doorway. " I will be right back" he says as he puts Gretl down. He brings the doctor into the study and closes the door.

" Is she awake yet" Georg asks.

" Yes Captain the fraulein is awake and I examined her. She has a severe concussion but she will be fine in due time." Georg is overjoyed and begins to thank the doctor when he interrupts. " I haven't finished captain. Sometimes when this kind of injury occurs there can be some damage to the brain. I am afraid this has happened to Fraulein Maria"

Georgs joy turns to worry, " What kind of brain damage does she have."

" As far as I can tell she has no idea where she is. She knows her name but she still thinks she is at the abbey as a postulant. She has no memory of her time here. Frau Schmidt is with her now. She is very confused and scared. I have asked Frau Schmidt to stay with her tonight" the doctor says as he goes to the door.

" Doctor will she regain her memory? Georg asks.

" I don't know. Brain injuries like this are very hard to figure out. Sometimes it can last a couple days or she may never regain her memory. I will be back in the morning" the doctor says as he heads to the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Maria looks around the room. Nothing looks familiar. The woman that had been in the room when she woke up had gone. The doctor explained to her that she had been in an accident and suffered a concussion. The woman ,Frau Schmidt yes that was her name, had told her that she no longer lives at the abbey. Instead she has been living in this house as a governess., to seven children, no less. Looking around the room she tries to remember, but it was no use.

A knock on the door breaks her concentration.

" Come in" she says as she tries to sit up a little in bed.

Frau Schmidt enters holding a tray, " I thought you would like some tea Maria" she says placing the tray on the table next to the bed.

" Frau Schmidt may I ask you something" Maria says

" Of course you may ask me anything" Frau Schmidt says as she hands Maria her tea.

" How long have I been a governess here?" Maria asks as she takes a sip of tea.

" Well you came at the beginning of summer. You were only suppose to stay until September but the Captain asked you to stay indefinitely. It seems his children are very taken with you. Before you came the Captain was not a happy man. His wife had died four years ago and he was heartbroken. He cut himself off from his children. He would leave every chance he got. The only time he was ever home was when the governess would quit, usually because of the awful tricks the children played on them. I know the children did it on purpose, just to get their fathers attention. Then you came and everything was different" Frau Schmidt says as she takes Marias hand.

" Did the children play tricks on me?" Maria asks.

"Yes they put a frog in your pocket and a pinecone on your chair at dinner. I thought you would leave but the Captain told me you couldn't. You were from the convent and the Reverend Mother told him you were to stay until September. To be honest with you I thought you were totally inexperienced and that the children would take advantage of you. Boy did you prove me wrong. You gave them a taste of their own medicine. You showed them you were not going anywhere. You taught the children how to have fun and laugh again. You taught them to sing . You also won their hearts".

The Captain on the other hand did not share your love of life and music. But to my surprise and delight you managed to change him too. You made him remember what it was like to have music in the house and you brought him back to his children. I have never seen the children or the Captain happier" Frau Schmidt says smiling at her.

Maria feels very at ease with Frau Schmidt. She never knew her own mother and she imagines that this is what a mother would be like.

As they continue to talk there is another knock on the door.

Frau Schmidt goes to the door and finds the Captain on the other side.

" Can I talk to Maria" the Captain asks her.

Frau Schmidt turns and looks at Maria and watches as she shakes her head no.

" I'm sorry Captain she is still a little scared and confused. I am explaining to her how she came to be here. Give her some time. I will stay the night with her and I am sure she will talk to you tomorrow" she says as she smiles sadly at him.

" Please tell her I will hope to see her tomorrow at breakfast. Also tell her that I , I … am glad she is feeling better" he says as Frau Schmidt closes the door. He puts his hand on the door and closes his eyes. She will remember he says to himself as he walks silently to his room.

She sees a figure coming closer. She doesn't see his face but she is drawn to him. He comes closer to her and all she sees is his eyes. Dark and beautiful. She feels him take her face in his hands. Their lips meet and her body begins to respond to his kiss. His hands reach behind her and she feels her dress loosen. His hands slide her dress off her shoulders as his lips leave hers. Her dress falls to the floor and she feels his strong arms pick her up. He lays her on the bed and slowly begins to explore her body with his hands and mouth. Every touch, every kiss causes her to moan with desire. Her eyes fly open, her breathing heavy and her body feels as if it is on fire. Looking around the bed she realizes it was a dream. She looks over to see Frau Schmidt sound asleep on the cot. Touching her fingers to her lips she can't help but wonder who the man in her dream was and why she would have such a dream. She was going to be a nun. She's never even kissed a man let alone make love to one. Closing her eyes she let sleep claim her once more.


	8. Chapter 8

  
  
Marias eyes slowly open as she tries to focus . The cot where Frau Schmidt had been is now empty. Maria turns to look at the clock when she feels something or should she say someone next to her. Maria looks at the small child sleeping soundly next to her. Maria figures her to be the youngest of the children  
" Gretl" Maria whispers to herself. Frau Schmidt had given her the ages and names of all the Von Trapp children last night.  
Maria tries to slip quietly out of the bed but Gretl begins to stir.  
"Good morning…. Gretl? Maria says. Her statement sounding more like a question.  
" Good morning Fraulein Maria" Gretl says. Before she can answer Gretl puts her arms around her and envelopes her in a tight hug. At first Maria is surprised by this action but she is so overwhelmed with the love she feels in the hug that she hugs Gretl right back.  
The little girl lets go of her and begins to bounce on the bed. Maria laughs at her and takes hold of her hands. Jumping up and down Gretl lets go of Maria and jumps off the bed  
" I am going tell the others that you are up. We were all so worried about you, especially father" she says as runs to the door and opens it.  
" Gretl wait! Maria calls to her. She is too late the little girl closes the door and runs to her room.  
Deciding it would be a good idea to get dressed she heads for the bathroom. She freshens up a bit and goes to the armoire. She picks out a dress and as she puts it on a scene flashes in her head. She hears a song and it is familiar. Again she sees his eyes the same pair of eyes she saw in her dream. They look into her soul touching her very core.  
A knock on her door snaps her out of her recollection.  
"Yes" she says.  
" Maria breakfast is ready. Are you feeling well enough to come down" the voice asks.  
Recognizing the voice as Frau Schmidt she answers "Yes I am just getting dressed. I will be down in a couple of minutes.  
" That's wonderful. I will tell the children and the captain" she says.  
The Captain meets Frau Schmidt at the bottom of the stairs. "Will Maria be joining us? he asks.  
"Yes, sir she will be down in a couple of minutes. Sir as you have instructed I have not mentioned to her the nature of your relationship. I agree that it might be too much for her to take in at this time. Also Gretl's present has arrived. I instructed the delivery man to put the pony in the stables. With all that has happened are you still planning on having her party. There is still time to cancel" she says.  
" No I think we should keep things just as we planned. Is everything set for the party? He asks.  
" Yes sir the party is all set" she says.  
"Good, thank you for all your help. I just hope" he was about to finish when he saw her. His eyes followed her as she came down the stairs. She reaches the bottom of the stairs and he can't help but smile at her.  
" Good morning Mar I mean Fraulein. I see that you are feeling better." he says going to her. It takes every ounce of willpower for him not to take her in his arms.  
She stares at him and immediately she feels it. Her stomach flutters as if it contains a hundred butterflies. The feeling scares her and she steps away from him. The Captain sees the fear in her eyes. This is the last thing he wants. Thankfully Frau Schmidt takes Maria by the hand and takes her into the dining room.  
The children were told of Marias condition. The Captain told them to say nothing about them getting married. Although disappointed the children understand. They are thankful that she is all right.  
Breakfast is unusually quiet. The children are not sure what to say.  
" I haven't heard it this quiet in a long time. Who are you and what have you done with my children? the Captain asks laughing.  
" It is rather quiet and from what Frau Schmidt has told me very unlike the Von Trapp children" Maria says smiling at Gretl. Everyone laughs and the ice is broken. The rest of breakfast is spent discussing Gretls birthday party. At one point Maria looks up to see the Captain watching her. Her eyes meet his and lock with his. His eyes are so familiar but she can't quite figure out why. A voice breaks the connection.  
"Fraulein can we go get my dress for the party today. Father can take us, can't you father? Gretl looks at her father than at Maria.  
" I don't see any reason why not . I have some phone calls to make. Let's say we will leave in a half hour. Is that agreeable with you Fraulein? He asks.  
Maria nods her head and smiles. The Captain excuses himself to his study. The Captain calls the Reverend Mother to explain what has happened to Maria. He also tells her of the plans they had made before she lost her memory. Reverend Mother told him to be patient and trust in God. Everything will work out. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Captain walks out of his study and finds Gretl and Maria waiting for him.

" All ready I see" the Captain says as he picks up Gretl.

Maria smiles at the love she sees in his eyes. Could this be the same man that Frau Schmidt described as being distant from his children. She can't imagine what she had done to change him. Whatever it was Maria was glad it had worked. The Captain put Gretl in the back seat and then came around the front to open the door for Maria. The Captain smiles at her as she gets in.

As they speed along the road towards the town she looks around. Her mind finds the scene familiar as if she were replaying it in her head. She closes her eyes and sees snow falling. The car is moving and she is talking to someone. The voice is familiar and as she starts to see the drivers face the scene comes to a sudden stop. Her eyes fly open and she finds the Captain staring at her.

" Fraulein is something wrong? he asks touching her hand.

She feels him touch her hand. She starts to pull away but then she stops. The warmth of his touch stirs something inside her. She looks into his eyes and he caresses her hand with his thumb. Realizing that she still had no idea their relationship was much more than employee and employer the Captain let go of her hand.

Maria smiles at him and his heart breaks. The love he feels for her only grows with each passing day. The thought that he may never again touch her, kiss her is more than he can bear. Maybe if they spend some time together she will begin to remember. He refuses to give up hope.

The rest of the car trip is spent talking about the party. Maria smiles at Gretl as the little girl can hardly contain her excitement. The Captain parks the car and they head to the dress shop. The saleswoman shows them about a dozen dresses. Maria goes into the dressing room with Gretl to try on the dresses. Gretl shows each one to the Captain. Finally after the last dress was seen a decision was to be made. Gretl was having a hard time picking between two dresses. The Captain laughs as Maria tries to persuade her to pick the yellow one. She tells Gretl how beautiful she looks in it. Gretl on the other hand wants the pink and white one.

" I know I can have both. I will wear the yellow one for my birthday and the pink one for the wedding" Gretls hand immediately goes to cover her mouth. Georg looks at her and then at Maria.

" Wedding? Who's getting married Gretl? Maria asks her.

The little girl lowers her head and becomes quiet. Georg walks to her. He bends down and picks her up. He gives her a hug and whispers something in her ear.

" Gretl wants me to marry again. She likes to dress up and pretend. Someday I hope her dream comes true" he says all the while looking at Maria.

Maria smiles and touches Gretl on the head. She takes Gretl in her arms and hugs her.

" That's a wonderful dream. I bet if you ask your father he will let you get both dresses" Maria says as she looks at Georg.

Georg laughs and shakes his head. He tells the saleswoman to wrap both of the dresses up. They leave the shop and the captain suggests they get some lunch. They walk to the small restaurant and go in. He orders and soon they are again discussing the party.

" Father may we have music at the party. Liesl says we have a phonograph. She and Friedrich saw it up in the attic last week. She also saw records. Please father" she asks.

Georg looks at her and smiles, "Of course darling."

Gretl jumps out of her seat and gives him a hug and kiss. Maria watches him. A feeling of warmth envelopes her. He looks over at her and again their eyes lock. As she looks into his eyes everyone and everything in the room fade away. All she sees are his eyes, dark and beautiful. She gasps as she suddenly realizes that his are the same eyes she keeps seeing in her dreams and in her mind. She puts her hands on her face realizing that the heat she feels is creeping up into her face.

" Fraulein. Fraulein, are you feeling well. Maybe we should go" Georg says as he puts his hand on her shoulder. Maria feels him touch her shoulder and she comes out of the trance.

She steps back "I'm fine Captain. I do think we should get back though.

Georg agrees and they pay the bill. The ride home is very quiet. Gretl is sound asleep in back.

The Captain breaks the silence "Thank you for coming with. It is times like these when Gretl misses having a mother. I don't know how much Frau Schmidt has told you but Gretl was only a baby when her mother died. I was not much of a father to my children since her death. It has only been within the last few months that I realized what I was missing. You helped me to see that. You have no idea what that means to me. Watching you with Gretl today I realize you are the closest thing to a mother that they have. I hope you realize how much we, I mean, they love you.

" Frau Schmidt told me everything. From what I see Captain your children love you very much. I don't remember everything but I feel the love that exists in your family. I watch your children and they adore you. Yes I do feel the love the children have for me and even though the memory of my time here is clouded I find that I love them also" Maria says as she smiles back at Gretl.

He wants to tell her about them the real nature of their relationship. He stops himself. He is terrified she will reject him and he can't handle that. No he must be patient. He remembers what the Reverend Mother told him. He pulls the car into the driveway and opens the door for her. He offers her his hand to help her out of the car. She hesitates at first but then she reaches for him. He holds her hand in his and the connection is immediately felt by both. The spark goes from her hand to her heart. She feels him gently squeeze her hand. As she rises her foot gets caught and he catches her before she falls. Holding her again he can't help but want to kiss her. She feels him pulling her closer, closer until their lips are almost touching. They are about to kiss when Maria hears Gretl call her name. Georg releases her but not before giving her hand a slight squeeze. Maria smiles at him and heads into the house with Gretl. Georg smiles and has renewed hope. It was not his imagination. Maria was responding to him. He would have to go slow but she was worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

Gretl immediately runs upstairs to tell the others about her day and to show them her dresses. She also told them how she had almost told Fraulein Maria about her and father and their plans to marry.  
"Gretl when will you learn to keep your mouth shut. Do you want Fraulein Maria to leave" Kurt says pointing his finger at her.

Gretl begins to cry and runs to Liesl, "I didn't mean to. It just came out. Father said it was all right. He's not mad.

"Kurt stop it she is only five" chastised Liesl. Kurt apologized.

" Listen we must find a way to help Fraulein Maria remember that she loves father. Maybe if they were alone like when they were stranded at the cabin. Maybe then she will remember" Liesl says as she begins to pace around the room.

" Liesl I asked father about the phonograph, you know the one you found in the attic. He said I can use it for my party. Fraulein Maria said she would get it for me" Gretl says taking hold of Liesls hand.

" Look Gretl there are more important things than your party, we need to."

" Stop it Louisa she is just, wait Gretl that's it! I know how we can get father and Fraulein Maria alone" Liesl says as she calls them over to listen to her plan.

Maria is in the living room when the doorbell rings. Going to the door she opens it to find the doctor .

"Good afternoon Fraulein. I came to check on you. I would have been here earlier but one of my patients was in a hurry to make their entrance into the world. That's the best part of my job. Nothing more joyful than a new life" he says smiling.

" There is no need to examine me doctor I am feeling just fine. I have no headache and I am not dizzy" Maria says as she lets him in.

"Nevertheless Fraulein the captain would never forgive me if something happened to you. He told me so himself. I will never forget the look on his face when you fell ill. I have only seen that look one time before. The day he lost his wife. Therefore please come into the living room and I can take a look" he says taking her by the arm.

The exam only took a few moments. The doctor satisfied that she has recovered bid her goodbye and left. Maria started to walk upstairs when the Captain stopped her.

" Fraulein Franz told me the doctor is here. I trust everything is well with you" he says touching her shoulder.

She feels the connection again and their eyes lock once more. Why does he cause these feelings in her? Why does she want his hand to stay there? Why does she wish she was in his arms? These feelings overwhelm her. Her emotions rise to the surface with a force she cannot control. She feels the heat rise to her face as her knees begin to buckle. She feels his other hand on her shoulder and without hesitation she draws closer to him. The Captain sees her coming to him their bodies close but not touching.

" Fraulein! The children yell from upstairs. She steps away from him.

" Excuse me Captain I should go and see what they want" Maria says as she turns and starts up the stairs. He watches her turn the corner on her way to the nursery. He smiles to himself realizing that she is starting to remember. She has to be he says to himself. The look in her eyes and the way she was drawn to him. He goes to his study with the belief that soon he will have her back in his arms.

Maria turns the corner and heads for the childrens rooms. She stops when she notices a ladder in the middle of the hall. Going into the boys room she sees Kurt.

" What are you boys up to? Why is there a ladder in the hall? She asks pointing at the hallway.

" We were getting the phonograph down for Gretl. She told us father said she can have it for her party. Freidrich went to get a flashlight so we can see" says Kurt.

" I don't think it is a good idea for either of you to be up there. When Friedrich comes back I will take the flashlight and find the phonograph and records. You and Friedrich can stay by the ladder so I can hand them down to you" she says going out to the hall.

Friedrich comes around the corner and stops when he sees Maria. She explains to him what she has told Kurt. The boys hold the ladder while she goes up. Once inside the attic Kurt runs downstairs to his fathers study.

" Father Fraulein Maria is asking for you. She is up in the attic trying to find the phonograph and records for Gretl. I think she needs your help to find them." Kurt says handing him a flashlight.

" Why didn't she ask me to go up there? That's all I need is for her to fall off a ladder."

He runs up the stairs and heads for the ladder. He climbs the ladder and Kurt and Friedrich hear him call for Maria. Once they figure he is far enough away Friedrich climbs the ladder, quietly closes then locks the attic door. They remove the ladder and take it to their room. The other children are waiting in the room.

" How long should we keep them up there? Frau Schmidt and Franz are in town doing errands so we have about two hours till they get home. I hope father and Fraulein Maria won't be too mad" Kurt says as he hears the footsteps overhead.

"Hello, Fraulein are you up here? The children say you need help. Fraulein" he says his voice getting louder. He turns the flashlight on and searches for her. She hears him and goes to the sound of his voice.

"Captain, what are you doing up here? She asks.

"Kurt came and told me you asked for help in finding the records and phonograph" he says as he shines the flashlight at her. In her arms she holds the records and phonograph.

" Well I never asked him to get you. As you can see I found both items. I do need some help with these" she says handing him the phonograph.

She shines the light over to where the door of the attic is suppose to be but all she sees is the outline of the door. She goes over to the door and tries to push it open.

" What is going on here? I told the boys to wait by the ladder so I could hand these down to them" she says sounding angry.

" Kurt told me you needed my help in finding the items. I guess they were wrong. Let me put these down and try and open the door" he says as he puts the items down.

Going to the door he pushes down. He pushes again to no avail.

" Kurt! Friedrich! Anybody! Georg shouts at the same time he pounds on the door.

" I don't think they hear us" she says as she sits down. Georg goes to the window and shakes his head.

" No wonder they can't hear us. They are all outside playing in the snow. I think we are stuck up here until Franz and Frau Schmidt return from town." he says as he sits down next to her.

"When are they due back? she asks sounding somewhat frightened.

"I expect they will be gone for a couple of hours. Frau Schmidt was getting the final things for the party and Franz took the car to be looked at. You sound frightened. Are you afraid of the dark? I can't believe you are afraid of anything" he says moving closer to her.


	11. Chapter 11

" Can I ask you something Fraulein ?" the Captain managing to find her eyes in the dark.

" Yes you'd like to know why I'm afraid."

" Well, yes."

"Well I have been like this ever since I was a child. My parents died when I was very young and I was sent to live with my uncle and aunt. My aunt was kind but my uncle well, wasn't. He was mean and liked to shout a lot. I always seemed to be in trouble so to punish me he would lock me in the attic. There was no windows, leaving me surrounded in darkness.. I would crawl into a corner and cry, usually until I fell asleep. My aunt would wait until he fell asleep and then come get me. Even in the abbey I would always have a light on .

" I am sorry your childhood was so bad."

" Oh there were good times. My aunt taught me to sew ,cook and play the guitar. When my uncle would go into town my aunt let me go and play. I spent most of my time on the Untersberg. I know every inch of that mountain. It was while playing on that mountain that I found the abbey."

" Really, I always wondered how someone as high spirited as you came to live in a cloistered abbey."

" Well one day I came down the side of the mountain that led to town. I saw a tree that I knew that I had to climb. I was sitting on a branch when I heard the most beautiful voice. I looked down and saw a woman dressed in black softly singing. She was walking in the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. She seemed to be so happy and the look of peace on her face was something I had never seen before in my life. I decided to watch her for a while. I knew she was a nun but that was all. My uncle was not religious and I had never been to a church. I watched as the other sisters began their work. They all seemed so happy. I decided that when I was old enough I would be a nun too. I began to go to church, without my uncles knowledge, and when I thought I was ready I went to the abbey to become a nun."

"Knowing you as I do you must have had a hard time. I don't know much but I imagine the adjustment to life there was difficult."

" Well let's just say I was a handful. Sister Margaretta was wonderful. Her patience was endless. I made a lot of mistakes. I guess the hardest thing for me to get used to was that I could not sing whenever I felt like it. Reverend Mother had to give you permission to sing in the abbey. I was always getting into trouble. Sister Berthe on the other hand was a little more strict, she used to make me kiss the floor when I had done something wrong. It got so that I would kiss the floor before she would say something just to save time. It was hard but I felt very safe there. The last thing I remember before waking up here was being asked to go see the Reverend Mother. I was in trouble again. I had been on the mountain and lost track of time. By the time I returned to the abbey I was late for prayers. I am guessing that is the reason I was sent here."  
"It was fortunate for us that you were sent here. At the time I needed a governess. My children it seemed had drove their last governess out of the house after only a couple of hours. They played awful tricks on them. They had already gone through eleven governesses before you arrived. From what I was told they tried the same thing with you. But you never let them get to you. Even at dinner when they put the pinecone on your chair. I know you don't remember but you made them feel very guilty. By the time you were done the younger ones were crying and the older ones could no longer eat. I knew then that they would not scare you away. I realize now the only reason they did such things was to get my attention. The day I returned from Vienna and saw you in the boat with the children I was so angry. I felt discipline was important and here you were singing and acting undisciplined. Then when you fell in the lake."

" Fell in the lake?

" Well the children all stood up when they saw me and the boat tipped and lets just say you all fell in. I was so angry . I told the children to go change. I told you to stay. I started yelling at you about the childrens clothes . You didn't back down. You let me have it. I heard what you were saying . I was angry because I knew you were right. I didn't know my children. When I heard them singing I couldn't believe it. I stood staring at them and then joined in. I want to thank you again, Fraulein. You gave me back my children."

He reaches for her hand. The flashlights go dead and she jumps when she can no longer see. He feels her jump and reaches for her. He pulls her to him protectively. She relaxes in his arms relishing in the safety of his arms. The warmth of his embrace causes her to sigh. Her eyes close and she feels his heart beating wildly with hers. She feels him caress her back as her head slowly comes off his shoulder. She searches for his face. His hands leave her back and go to her face. She feels his warm breath coming close to her mouth. She closes her eyes in anticipation of her first kiss. As their lips begin to touch they hear it.

" Captain! Captain! Fraulein! Are you up there? They hear the familiar voice of Frau Schmidt. They hear her calling and realize they must answer. The Captain reluctantly gets up but not before he strokes her cheek gently with his hand. He goes to the attic door and pounds on it at the same time calling for Frau Schmidt. Maria goes to the door and hears the lock slide open and sees the door slowly open..

They see Frau Schmidt her head popping up through the opening.

" Here you are. I was looking for you Captain all over the house" Seeing Maria she says "Oh Fraulein your up here too. Franz and I have been back for a half an hour and he needed to talk to you about the car. When I asked the children if they had seen you they told me you were up in the attic. They said nothing about Maria being up here."

The Captain makes his way down the ladder handing the phonograph to Frau Schmidt. He then waits while Maria hands him the records. Putting the records down on the ground he then holds the ladder as Maria slowly makes her way down.

" How on earth did you both end up being locked in? I can't imagine how long you both would have been up there had we not come home" she says as she puts the ladder to the side.

" I have a feeling I know what is going on. Frau Schmidt do you know where the children are? he asks as he closes the ladder and puts it in the closet.

" I believe they are in their rooms" she says as she heads downstairs.

"Fraulein why don't you see if Frau Schmidt needs help with the party" he says as he heads toward their rooms.

" Captain don't be too hard on them" she says touching his arm.

"Don't worry Fraulein. I won't be" he smiles at her.


	12. Chapter 12

  
  
As Georg turns the corner entering the boys room his eyes fall on all seven of his children. They look at him timidly, fully expecting him to explode at any given moment. Instead, he surprises them by walking over and sitting amongst them on the bed. 

"Would someone care to tell me what is going on?" he asks, looking each of them in the eye.

They look at him and then to one another. Liesl is the one to speak:"It was my idea, Father. I thought perhaps if Fraulein Maria was alone with you, without anyone to interrupt, she might remember that you want to marry her...

""Did you know that she is afraid of the dark? She was very frightened! _Especially _when our flashlights stopped working..."

"I told you to put new batteries in the flashlights." he says as he shoves Kurt. "I couldn't find any!" Kurt retorts, shoving him back. "Stop it! And, how long, my I ask were you planning to leave us up there?" He questions them. " Well, just until Frau Schmidt and Franz came home. We thought they would be gone longer. We decided to tell Frau Schmidt where you were when she told us Franz needed to speak with you." Liesl says looking down. 

"While I understand your intentions were for the right reasons, please let me handle things with Maria and myself. I believe she is starting to recall things, at least I think she is. And I believe it is just a matter of time before she remembers everything." Georg says as he touches Liesls cheek.

Maria is downstairs helping Frau Schmidt with preparations for the party.

"Frau Schmidt this may well be none of my business, but is the Captain involved with anyone?" She casually inquires as she puts away the candy for the party.

"Well, he was involved with a Baroness but he broke off the relationship. I think he realized that he didn't love her... I think he made the right decision." She offers, smiling at Maria.

"Frau Schmidt... how do you know when your in love?" Maria ceases her chores, turning to Frau Schmidt, looking her in the eye.

"It's hard to say... I first knew I was in love when my husband and I would look at one another and I could hardly breathe. Everything around me would disappear and all I could see was him..." She smiles reflectively and continues, "Just his touch would make my knees go weak. I still love him even though he is no longer with me... Love is a gift to be given... and shared. If you find it, never let it go. Because sometimes it happens when we least expect it." she says smiling at Maria, placing her hand on Maria's arm.

"Why don't you go and relax for a while, dear. Dinner is nearly finished." She says as she pats Maria's hand, returning to her tasks.

"Perhaps I'll go for a walk. I need some fresh air after being trapped up in that dusty attic." Maria says as she retrieves her coat.

Frau Schmidt smiles as she watches Maria go out the back door. 'Her love for Captain von Trapp is returning', she thinks to herself. She looks up to the heavens, praying that her memory will soon return.

Dinner is as usual. The children are busy conversing and Maria laughs as they explain the mix up in the attic. The Captain covers up for them as to the real reason the attic door suspiciously locked.

All through dinner Maria could feel his eyes on her. Her heart beats faster as she looks up to see him smiling at her. Should she allow herself to love him? Does he even love her? Every indication tells her it's mutual... She remembers now her conversation with Reverend Mother. How she told her it was Gods will that she come to this house. But is it God's will that she fall in love with this man? 

Her thoughts are interrupted by the Captain.

"Fraulein are you alright? Perhaps you should retire early. I can tend to the children." He says getting up, wiping his mouth briskly with the napkin that was folded across his lap, before laying it across his cleared plate. "I'm sorry, and thank you, I suppose I am quite weary. I will see you all in the morning." She says as she goes upstairs. She goes to her room and prepares for bed. She uneventfully changes into her nightgown and turns off the light switch. Making her way to her bed, she turns on the small lamp on her nightstand. Her head hits the pillow and she falls asleep. Maria hears a strange sound coming from the children's room... it sounds like Gretl. She goes to her room, but stops immediately when she spots the Captain coming out. "Captain. I heard a noise coming from Greta's room... Is she alright?" She asks as she peaks into the child's room. "Yes, just a nightmare. I got her a drink of water and she's already fast asleep." He says as he walks her back to her room. The walk is silent until Maria bids him goodnight. 

"Goodnight Captain." She says as her hand finds the doorknob.

She feels his hand touch her shoulder and she turns to him. With one hand on her shoulder his other goes to her cheek. She feels him gently pull her to him and hears him speak her name in a whisper."Maria.." is all she hears before she finally feels his lips claim hers. Her hands slowly find their way to his back.

He feels her response and pulls her even closer. He deepens the kiss as his tongue parts her lips. She feels her knees buckle as their tongues touch in a passionate dance. He finds he can no longer deny his desire for her. He picks her up and carries her to his room. Once inside, his hands go to the buttons of her nightgown. While undoing the buttons, his mouth is busy kissing her neck. She feels cool air against her chest as the gown opens and she moans as his hands slowly remove it. She gasps as he picks her up and lays her down on his bed. She looks up into his eyes as he tells her he loves her.

Maria jumps as she hears the alarm go off. Opening her eyes, she realizes she's been dreaming. But what a wonderful dream it was...she smiles brightly, moving her fingers to her lips.


	13. Thank You C

The story is almost done and I have to say a huge thank you for Tulipbrains. Her ideas for the ending chapters and her immense help in tweaking the chapter before this and the one after were great. I know I drove her crazy for the last couple of days. I think it was well worth it.

Keep an eye on Victoria Preston (TULIPBRAINS) She has an awesome voice and is a great actress. I have seen her sing and act and I predict she will be the next Julie Andrews. Yes she is that good. All of you can say I knew her when. Again thanks C your awesome


	14. Chapter 13

The next couple of days are spent in deep preparation for Gretl's sixth birthday party. The day before the much anticipated event finally arrives…  
  
"Maria?" Frau Schmidt calls Just as Maria enters the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, Frau Schmidt?" She asks as she begins to make tea.  
  
"Yes, I wonder if you have time to go into town this afternoon to pick up Gretl's birthday cake. I would do it myself but I am still trying to make last minute adjustments to the house for tomorrow. The Captain said he would drive you, as he needs to go to the bank." She says as she stirs a pot on the stove.  
  
"Of course. The children aren't due home from school for a couple of hours anyhow. And we should make it home by then I'd think. Is the Captain in his study?" She inquires, her smile subtly brightening.  
  
Frau Schmidt nods 'yes,' noting the sudden glow to the young Fraulein's cheeks at the mentioning of the Captain.  
  
Maria softly knocks on the study door,  
  
"Come in," the Captain says as he removes his bifocals from his nose moving one arm to rest in each hand, looking to the closed door.  
  
"Captain, Frau Schmidt said you'll be driving me to town for Gretl's cake? I hope you aren't busy…" Maria says, looking to the floor, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.  
  
"Oh yes, of course, Fraulein." The Captain rises, smiling sweetly to her. "Are you ready now?" He asks, making a neat pile of the papers he'd been reading through.  
  
"Yes, sir. I thought perhaps we could leave now so I can be here when the children return home from school."  
  
He looks over to her at her and smiles, delighted when Maria smiles shyly back. He nearly stares, never tired of her always illuminated smile.  
  
"I was just waiting for you. I'll get our coats and pull the car around." He says walking towards Maria who is leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"I will meet you outside?" He says, stopping about a foot in front of her.  
  
Maria could only nod, still not moving from her position blocking the entrance. Completely entranced in his eyes..  
  
The Captain notices her obvious attraction and subtle desire and chuckles lightly to himself, "Fraulein, unless you'd like to spend the rest of the afternoon keeping me locked in my own study…I ask that you move so I can pass?" He concludes, smiling adoringly at her all the while.  
  
"Oh, um, forgive me sir.." Maria said looking shamefully to the floor wringing her hands.  
  
The Captain touched her chin gently raising her eyes, "No harm, no foul."  
  
Maria smiled once more, "I'll meet you in front, Captain."  
  
Finding a parking spot outside the bakery Georg turns off ignition and walks around to open the door for Maria. She holds her hand out and he takes it willingly. She steps out of the car, unintentionally still holding his hand. She entwines her fingers with his subconsciously and they walk to the door of the bakery.  
  
Watching them from the bakery's large front window are two middle-aged women.  
  
"Why don't you order us some pastries and coffee? I should only be gone for a short time." He says as he regretfully lets go of her hand.  
  
"That sounds wonderful. I'll check on Gretl's cake and meet you inside… Is there anything special you'd like?" She asks kindly.  
  
He shakes his head 'no' and smiles, but thinks to himself that she is all he wants and will ever need.  
  
"See you in a bit." She says as she enters the bakery, a bell dinging as she pulls the heavy glass door open.  
  
Maria inquires about Gretl's cake and is told it is ready. She thanks them and orders two sacher tortes, one coffee and one tea. She chooses a table beside the window and sits contentedly looking through it for the Captain. The waitress brings her order and continues to look out the window at a man putting on a puppet show.  
  
As she watches she suddenly finds herself listening to the conversation between the women at the next table.  
  
"Poor Elsa, here she thought she would be marrying Captain Von Trapp, and then he just breaks it off. People are saying it was due to her political views, but I hear he is having an affair with the governess!" says the rigid, yet attractive blonde woman with a tight bun in her hair.  
  
"Well I heard they were stranded all night in a cabin! Right before he broke it off with Elsa! I wouldn't be surprised if he got the young girl in some kind of trouble… if you know what I mean." the other woman answers, leaning across the table to make her point.  
  
Maria too shocked to move or speak does not notice Georg come over to her.  
  
" Fraulein…. Fraulein?" Georg repeats as he touches her shoulder.  
  
Maria shakes her head as if coming out of a trance, unwilling to meet his eyes.  
  
"Fraulein are you alright? What is it?" She looks up at him and he sees the tears streaming down her face.  
  
He takes her hand and she immediately pulls it away from him, getting up and running out of the bakery. Georg immediately chases after her. Catching up to her he grabs her arm.  
  
"Let go of me!" She shouts desperately, new tears falling all the same.  
  
"Maria what on earth is wrong? What happened?" He asks over her shouting as he struggles to hold on to her.  
  
She breaks his grip, kicks him in the shin and runs off. Georg clutches his shin, and yells to Maria but it is no use she turns the corner and is gone. Maria runs through a group of people waiting to enter a theatre and guilt abruptly overcomes her for kicking the Captain. She feels awful and nearly loses her balance.  
  
Georg goes back into the bakery to pick up Gretl's cake. He can't imagine what came over Maria and gets in the car and drives. He drives around the streets looking for her. He goes to the abbey to see if she is there.  
  
Georg rings the abbey bell and Sister Margaretta answers.  
  
"Sister, my name is Captain Von Trapp and it seems Maria and I have had some kind of misunderstanding… I was wondering if she may have come here?" He asks sounding rather worried and no less than desperate.  
  
"I'm sorry Captain, but Maria is not here. Do you know why she was upset?" she asks.  
  
"Not in the least and she ran away before I could get her to tell me. I am very worried about her. I have been all over Salzburg searching for her. I thought I would come here before heading home." He says as he wrings his wrists nervously.  
  
"Why don't you see if she went back to the villa? If she comes here I will have the Reverend Mother call you immediately." Sister Margaretta says as she puts her hand on his comfortingly.  
  
"Thank you, Sister." He says as he walks back to his car.  
  
He drives home perhaps a bit faster than he knows he should. He pulls into the driveway and runs into the house.  
  
"Maria? Maria!" He yells as he swings the heavy front door open upon entering the house.  
  
"Captain?" he hears Frau Schmidt call from upstairs. She comes downstairs.  
  
"Frau Schmidt is she here? Please tell me she's here!" he pleads to her while looking around the large room for any sign of her.  
  
"If you are looking for Maria she is up in her room packing. Sir, what happened in town if I may ask?" she asks sounding very concerned.  
  
"I wish I knew! She was fine when she went into the bakery. I went to the bank and when I went to join her she was staring as if she was in a state of shock." He says as he starts to go upstairs.  
  
"Captain she is very upset, you may want to wait until she calms down or at least until she stops crying." Frau Schmidt says as she starts up the stairs after him.  
  
"Are the children home?"  
  
"Yes, I told Liesl that Maria was upset so she took the others on a walk. I thought it was best she be alone, at least until you returned. Perhaps I was wrong?" she says following him up the stairs.  
  
"Please, Frau Schmidt, I know you want to help but please wait downstairs for when the children come back. I don't want any interruptions." He tells her as he makes his way to Maria's room.  
  
"Sir, what if I have Franz take the children and I into town that way you will have the house to yourselves? Perhaps that way it may be a bit easier to settle." She starts back down the stairs.  
  
"Thank you, that would be wonderful Frau Schmidt. I have a feeling this may take a while…" he says as he disappears from her sight.  
  
Maria reaches into the armoire and removes the last of her dresses. She quickly throws them into her satchel. She grabs her guitar and turns to leave. She stops suddenly and through her tears she sees him. She tries to run by him but he blocks her path. Georg grabs her arm and pulls her to him.  
  
"Let go of my arm, Captain." Maria demands through her dry throat and tears. She tries to pull away from him but he is too strong.  
  
"I am not going to let go until you tell me what is wrong." He says closing her door, keeping his arm around her waist, holding her close and tightly to him. He lets go after he locks the door and Maria drops to the floor and Georg watches as she begins to sob.  
  
"Maria, please I can't stand to see you like this, and I can't help unless you tell me what happened!" He tells her, as he squats to meet her on the floor. Her hands go to her face as she sits there trying very hard to stop her tears.  
  
She slowly stops crying and looks up at him.  
  
"Who is Elsa?" she asks. He finds her eyes and sighs.  
  
He sits on the floor beside her, leaning against the bed and smiles at her. She scoots over, not wanting to be that close to him.  
  
"Elsa Schrader was a very good friend whom I dated for about two years. We parted amicably after I found I was not in love with her… I was being unfair to both of us, actually three of us. She deserved a man who loved her. I was not that man. She went back to Vienna. Is this what you are upset about? Who told you about Elsa?" he asks as he shifts to face her, sitting Indian-style.  
  
"I went into the bakery and there were women sitting at the table next to me. I heard them mention your name and how you were suppose to marry Elsa… They began talking about how you broke it off because you were having an affair with the governess.  
  
"They said you had gotten the governess in some sort of trouble. I almost died when I realized the governess they were talking about was me. Is it true, Captain? Did you break off your relationship because you had slept with me?" she asks almost in a whisper.  
  
Georg sighs and moves to her, "Maria, Elsa and I were never in love. She came into my life at a time when I needed someone to there to keep me from losing my mind. Elsa was more a friend than a lover. I finally realized I was not in love with her… so I broke it off. She was upset but I told her she deserved better.  
  
"These women were gossiping, Maria. Perhaps they were friends of Elsa who felt some sort of misguided loyalty to her, I don't know."  
  
"Why would they say we were having an affair if there weren't some truth in it? What exactly was our relationship before I lost my memory? I get the feeling it entailed more than me tending to your children…" Maria said uncomfortably, looking to her clasped hands, who was sitting across from Maria in suit position.  
  
"Even if it is untrue I can't stay here… I couldn't do that to you, to the children. It wouldn't be fair! I'm going back to the abbey…back to where I belong." She says as she tries to stand.  
Georg takes her hand looking up to her.  
  
"No Maria, you don't belong there, you belong here!" He shouts as he pulls her to his lap on the floor. He takes wraps his arm around her waist and uses his other hand to guide her mouth to his, he says "I love you" before his lips finally claim hers.  
  
She starts to pull away but something causes her to return his kiss. She sees in her mind the events of their car ride and accident. She remembers the cabin and what happened there. She remembers him telling her he loved her and that he asked her to marry him. She remembers everything. She feels him hold her tighter and she wraps her arms around him, suddenly missing him more than anything. Deepening their kiss, he parts her lips with his tongue. Her body fits his like a glove. Reluctantly she pulls from his kiss.  
  
Looking into his eyes she smiles.  
  
"You haven't kissed me like that since that morning in the cabin. What took you so long, darling?"  
  
He looks at her and he realizes she remembers, "Maria, you remember!" He stands up with her in his arms and twirls her around, her arms are wrapped around his neck and she giggles at his cute excitement. He sets her down on her bed sitting closely beside her.  
  
"Thank God. I thought I was going to lose you…" He takes his hands in her.  
  
"You're never going to lose me." She says as she kisses him gently on his cheek leaving her hand resting on his other cheek.  
  
He claims her lips once more as his arms wrap around her body. She feels his body mold to hers as her body begins to respond to his hands. His kiss deepens and she feels his tongue touch hers. Her body quivers as his mouth travels to her neck causing her to tilt her head back and moan with desire.  
  
The heat their bodies produce consume them as he slowly leans her back on the bed. She feels his hands move slowly up her sides. As his hands brush the sides of her breasts he instantly pulls out of their embrace sitting back up.  
  
Her eyes slowly open as she wonders why he has pulled away. He looks down to Maria who is still laying on the bed and smiles as he sees the flush of her cheeks.  
  
Touching her cheek he speaks softly, "I think we need to slow down before we can no longer stop like this… I want our first night together to be special, something you remember for the rest of your life."  
  
Still trying to catch her breath she smiles and covers his hand with hers.  
  
"In that case, I think it might be best if we go downstairs. Being in here is just too tempting… Why don't we go for a walk?" she suggests sitting up, taking his other hand in hers.  
  
"A walk might be a good idea. I guess we both need to cool down." He says leading her out the door and down the stairs.  
  
They both walk down the stairs arm in arm. Reaching the bottom Maria looks around, "It's too quiet in here, where are the children?"  
  
"Frau Schmidt offered she and Franz take them into town so you and I could sort things out. Frau Schmidt and I knew you were upset and I thought it would be easier to talk if we had no interruptions." As he looks around and spots the phonograph sitting on the table, he has an idea.  
  
"Maria would you mind grabbing our coats and meeting me in the ballroom?" He says as he lets go of her hands.  
  
"The ballroom?" she asks, knitting her eyebrows in a confused manner.  
  
"Trust me." is all he says as he pushes her towards the kitchen playfully. She shakes her head and heads to the kitchen. She goes to the closet to retrieve their coats and as she is searching for gloves she hears music. She finds the gloves and heads for the ballroom. The music gets louder as she nears the ballroom. She smiles as she sees Georg smiling, rather mischievously.  
  
Next to him on a table is the phonograph they found in the attic. He walks to her and helps her on with her coat, putting his on as well.  
  
"What are you doing? I thought we were going for a walk?" she says as he takes her by the hand. He walks to the doors that lead to the outside veranda, once outside he goes to the phonograph and changes the record.  
  
He walks back over to her, bows and says, "May I have this dance?" She nods and they begin to slowly sway to the music.  
  
Crazy world, full of crazy contradictions  
Like a child, first you drive me wild and  
then you win my heart with your wicked art  
One minute tender, gentle then temperamental  
As a summer storm.  
  
"What a beautiful song. I've never heard it before." she says as she holds Georg tighter resting her head on his chest with her arms around his waist, she closes her eyes breathing in his scent.  
  
"Max gave it to me. He met the singer when he was in Paris through his college room mate, Carol Todd, he was trying to get them to perform at the Salzburg Folk Festival and wanted to know what I thought." he says as he relishes how she feels in his arms.  
  
"She's very good." Maria states as she listens.  
  
"The only thing is that he is a she," he says laughing, "or at least trying to be?" He knits his eyebrows in confusion becoming quite pensive about it. "Oh what does it matter?" he buries his face in Maria's hair.  
  
"Well no matter who he or she may be the song is wonderful." Maria says looking over at the phonograph.  
  
They continue to sway together. Their eyes close and they revel in each other's happiness. What they don't realize is that they have had an audience for the last couple of bars.  
  
Frau Schmidt, Franz and the children had come home just minutes before. Intrigued by the music they silently made their way to the ballroom, peering inside they saw their father and their beloved governess engaged in an intimate dance.  
  
Maria and Georg continued to dance even after the record had finished. It was only after they heard a stifled giggle did they stop. Looking in the direction of the ballroom doors they saw the children standing, each one wearing the biggest smile. Maria, seeing Gretl, stopped dancing with the Captain and held her arms out to the little girl.  
  
"You remember!" Gretl said before flying into Maria's arms.  
  
"Yes darling, I remember. I remember everything."


	15. Chapter 14

Just a side note the idea for crazy world was given to me by Victoria Preston. I owe her my many thanks for all her help. Without her I could not have finished this story.

Watching the woman he loves cradle his youngest daughter causes Georg to beam with happiness. Not being able to contain their joy the other children sprint into the ballroom and onto the veranda. Georg stands back and watches as each child gives Maria a hug and kiss.

Frau Schmidt stands in the doorway, her eyes misty from the scene she has been witnessing. How she has hoped for someone young and vibrant to make this a happy household.

Franz looks over at her and shakes his head. "Sentimental old woman" he says under his breath as he walks away.

'"Oh go play with your cars" she says in his direction.

" I think it might be a good idea if we all go inside. It is rather cold out here" he says as he takes Marias hand in his. The children follow behind them as they walk into the ballroom. Georg takes off his coat and gloves off and then helps Maria off with hers.

The children start asking when and how she remembered. She tells them some of the happenings of the last couple of hours but leaves out some things that she felt the children should not here. While the children were keeping Maria busy Georg pulls Frau Schmidt aside. He whispers to her something and then writes down some instructions. She leaves the ballroom and goes to his study to make the necessary phone calls.

Georg goes back to the children and laughs as he sees Maria trying to answer all of their questions.

"I think that is enough questioning for now. Gretl you have a big day tomorrow. I would like all of you to get a good nights sleep" Georg says as he picks Gretl up into his arms.

" Come on Gretl I will put you to bed" Maria says as she takes her from Georg. The other children follow her up the stairs. Frau Schmidt watches as Marias turn the corner heading in the direction of the nursery. The Captain meets her as she comes of his study.

"Everything is taken care of sir. Franz is bringing the car around now. Maria will be so surprised when she realizes what you are doing" she says hardly containing her own excitement. He smiles at her and then goes to his study. Going to his safe he opens it and pulls out a small red velvet box. Smiling to himself he puts the box in his pocket and heads for the foyer.

Frau Schmidt is waiting there with Maria and his coat.

" Did you get what I asked you to get from her room" he says to Frau Schmidt as he keeps one eye on the balcony upstairs.

" Yes sir, she was so busy with the children I was able to sneak in there without her knowing" she says with a wink.

He smiles at her and is about to speak when he hears Maria coming. Frau Schmidt takes her leave but not before patting his arm and whispering congratulations to him.

" My goodness it took me forever to get them to settle down. They are so excited" she says as she walks down the stairs. She reaches the bottom of the stairs and is surprised to see him putting his coat on.

" What on earth? Where are you going? she asks. Before he answers he holds her coat out to her.

" I thought we would take a drive" he says sounding rather mysterious.

" A drive? Don't you think it is rather late" she says as he helps her on with her coat.

"I'm too wound up to sleep so I thought we could go for a drive" he says taking her arm and heading for the front door.

Once outside he helps her in the car and starts driving.

" Georg, where are we going? She asks looking around. " Georg"? she asks again and all she gets is a smile. " Am I suppose to guess?" she asks as she looks out at the darkness. She realizes they are heading into town and is getting more intrigued by the moment. She slides closer to him and figures she might as well stop asking him as he is not going to answer. She watches as Georg enters the familiar streets of downtown Salzburg. She puts her head next to his chest and can feel his heart pounding. She is about to say something when the car stops. Looking around she knits her eyebrows.

" Georg, why are we at the abbey" she asks as he turns the car off. Still silent he gets out gets something from the back seat and opens the car door for her.

" Georg if you don't tell me what is going on I …" she stops talking as she sees what he has in his hand. A suitcase. He rings the abbey bell. Speechless Maria sees Sister Margaretta come to the gate.

" Captain , Maria please come in" she says opening the gate. Too much in shock Maria says nothing, she follows behind Georg. They go to Reverend Mothers door. Sister Margaretta knocks and Maria hears a familiar voice bid them to enter. Georg enters with Maria directly behind.

" I will go make sure everything is ready" Sister Margaretta says as she smiles and clasps her hands together.

Maria is now getting mad. She looks first at Georg , then at Reverend Mother.

" Would someone tell me what is going on!" she says rather loudly.

Georg turns to the Reverend Mother saying " I leave her in your capable hands, your reverence"

" Georg?" Maria says sounding very hurt.

He puts the suitcase down and looks at her saying " I love you." and then proceeds to walk out the door. Maria is stunned. Am I dreaming she thinks to herself. Taking pity on her Reverend Mother takes her hands. She leads Maria to the suitcase. Opening the case Maria sees the dress she wore when the Captain had sung Edelweiss.  
"Reverend Mother please tell me what is going on" Maria pleads as she sees the dress.

" I promised the Captain I wouldn't say. I promise Maria this will be an evening you never forget" she says putting a hand in Marias arm.

" The Captain would like you to put the dress on. You can change in here. I will give you a couple of minutes" she says as she leaves. Alone in the room Maria can't imagine what Georg has in store for her. She dresses and hears a knock on the door.

" Maria are you ready? She hears Reverend Mother ask.

" Yes I'm ready but I'm not sure for what" she says laughing to herself. She watches as Reverend Mother enters the room. In her hand is the most beautiful bouquet of white roses Maria has ever seen. Reverend Mother walks over to her and hands her the bouquet. Maria closes her eyes as she inhales their fragrant aroma.

Still confused Maria opens her eyes and sees Reverend Mother, Sister Margaretta, Sister Berthe and the rest of the sisters. Reverend Mother takes Marias hand and slowly leads her out of the room. Silently they walk and Maria says nothing. They walk across the courtyard and into the entrance of the abbey church. Once inside the church she hears the organ.

She looks at her dress, and the bouquet of roses. She listens to the organ. Looking up at the alter she sees him. Georg. He is dressed in his uniform. The truth finally reveals itself to her. She looks at the reverend Mother who hugs her and she kneels before her for her blessing. Reverend Mother puts her hand under Marias chin as she rises.

" God bless you my child" Reverend Mother says as she turns Maria towards the alter and her new life.

Maria slowly walks up the aisle. Her eyes fall on Georg. Their eyes lock as she walks to him. She has to fight the urge to run into his waiting arms. After what seems like a lifetime she reaches for his outstretched hand. He takes her hand and gently brushes it with his lips. She looks at him as he brushes a lone tear that has begun to fall.

" I love you" he says as they turn and face the priest. The sisters watch from the back of the church as they say the sacred vows. The priest asks for the ring and at first Maria thinks there is no ring but as she watches, Georg pulls something out of his pocket. Looking down at his hand she sees it. It is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

" Maria this ring was given to my mother by my father. I give it now to you. A diamond is a rare and precious thing, just as the love we have for each other is rare and precious. The circle of gold represents a perfect circle never ending as our love will never end. With this ring I give you my heart and my undying love" he softly says as he places the ring on her finger.

Their hands intertwine as the priest speaks, "In as much as you both have given your vow before God I now pronounce your husband and wife."

Georg puts his hands on Marias cheeks. He slowly leans down and touches her lips with his in a sweet kiss. Her eyes close as she feels his lips touch hers. They part and their eyes show the love they both feel. Taking her hand in his they turn and head back down the aisle. They reach the back of the church and they are immediately congratulated by the sisters. After many hugs and good wishes Maria and Georg retrieve their coats and head for the car.

Once inside the car Maria turns to George " I can't believe you were able to get this done. Do the children know? She asks never letting go of his hand.

" No, I thought this would be a great surprise tomorrow or should I say today as it is after midnight, besides I want you all to myself tonight" he says, his eyes not hiding his blatant desire for her.

Noting the look in his eyes Maria lowers her head as she feels the heat rise to her face The ride home is spent with Maria next to him, her head nestled on his shoulder. They pull up to the house and Georg turns the car off and gets out. He goes around to Marias door. He opens the door and says "Welcome home Baroness. Maria smiles and puts her hand in his. They walk to the door arm in arm. Georg unlocks the door and opens it. Maria starts to walk in but is surprised when she feels his arms pick her up in one swift movement.

"Georg! Maria gasps. He carries her into the foyer and puts her down. With only the pale hint of moonlight in the room they stand at the bottom of the stairs, embracing. Pulling her to him he looks into her eyes.

" Are you ready to go upstairs?" He asks her putting his hand softly on her cheek. She nods yes, closes her eyes and leans into him. He looks at her and realizes he no longer has to hold back his desire for her. She looks again into his eyes and they mirror her own. The love they have is never ending. This is the beginning of their life together. They slowly walk up the stairs neither one speaking. Maria begins to feel her nerves get the better of her. Georg senses her nervousness and squeezes her hand the closer they get to his room, no their room. They reach the bedroom door and Georg opens it. He turns on the light and Maria can't believe her eyes. The room is filled with roses, the same roses from her bouquet.

" Do you like it?" he asks holding her hands.

" Oh yes, its beautiful" she says looking around.

" No your beautiful" he whispers taking her in his arms. He kisses her softly at first and then his desire for her causes him to deepen their kiss. He feels her stiffen in his embrace. Releasing her he lovingly lifts her chin so that her eyes are looking up at him.

" Maria, what is it? He asks her.

" I..I..I am so unsure of how I should act, what I should do? I want to be everything for you but I am afraid I won't be. Oh Georg is it normal to have these feelings? Is it proper to feel this much pleasure when you hold and kiss me. You are the first man to kiss me, hold me. You on the other hand have so much experience" she says as she attempts to look down.

" Maria you could never disappoint me. Yes I am experienced but I am a little nervous too. I want tonight to be special for you. I want you to be able to give yourself to me without fear or reservation. I love you" he says gently pulling her to him. She relaxes in his arms as he kisses the top of her head.

She feels his hands run slowly down her arms. He takes her wrists and places her arms so that they are around his neck. As their bodies touch Georgs lips reach for hers once more. His lips touch hers and he moans. Her body is feeling the effect of his kiss. She feels the lightness in her stomach as his tongue parts her lips. Georg moves his lips from hers and slowly begins to kiss her chin, moving down to her neck Marias breath quickens with each touch of his lips to her skin. His lips reach her ear and she gasps as she hears him softly whisper her name. His hands slide up her back slowly as they reach her shoulders. He drags his mouth from her to ear towards the hollow of her throat. She bends her head back to allow him better access. His tongue slides downward as his fingers slide under the line of her dress. His fingers push the soft material down so that his mouth can gain better access to her body. Her mind is spinning as Georg reaches behind her and she feels the buttons of her dress being undone. As his hands slowly slide her dress off her shoulders his lips explore her soft virginal skin. He reaches up and as he slides the strap of her slip off, his lips kiss each shoulder. She kicks off her shoes as he slowly backs her up in the direction of his bed. His lips descend farther down her body as she runs her fingers slowly through his hair. Wanting more of her his hands slide down her sides pushing her slip to her hips.

He closes his eyes as he feels her hands touch his jacket. She quickly takes the jacket off him and her hands work quickly to get his shirt off. Nervously she starts to undo his buckle. Noting the shaking of her hands he places his hands on hers and together they undo it. His hands still on hers he guides them to his hips where he helps her slide his pants down. He reaches for her slip and pushes it down past her hips where it falls at her feet. He picks her up and lays her on the bed. He stands and takes off his boxers. Her body is on fire as he lays down next to her. She watches as he his eyes slowly scan down her body. His fingers trace her lips and then slowly they move down to explore her throat. She closes her eyes and moans as his fingers lightly touch the space between her breasts. Just when she thinks her body can take no more she feels his hand slide between her legs She feels him exploring her body and gasps as he touches her.

Closing her eyes she says his name" Georg". She feels him shift his body and as she opens her eyes she sees him looking at her. His eyes look into her soul .

" Georg" she says as she pulls him to her. His lips descend on hers as she feels him slowly shift his body so that he is covering her. He feels her hips reach for him as her arms go around his back and her hands clutch his shoulders.  
She moans his name "Georg" as he joins his body with hers. He lies motionless as he allows her to take in the new sensation of their bodies as they join. Her eyes open and he sees the want and desire that flash within them. He begins to move slowly allowing her passion slowly to build. She reaches her hips up to meet his. Out of rhythm at first she quickly finds her body meeting his. Her eyes never leave his as their bodies move a little faster. She feels a tingle slowly rising inside her. With each movement she feels the tingle getting stronger. Georg watches her eyes and sees her pleasure building. He increases , letting his own pleasure build. Her pleasure increases rapidly as they move faster. She feels a wave of warmth come over her as his lips go to her ear. The combination of his warm breathe as he whispers her name and his body moving faster causes her body to reach its peak. Georg can feel her body stiffen then relax in waves as she cries out his name. The effect this has on him causes his own body to start to reach its peak. He feels her hold him tighter as his own body peaks. He moans as his body slows its pace.

They hold each other neither one wanting to let go. They allow their bodies to relax and their breathing to return to normal.

He smiles and whispers " I love you." as he buries his head in the crook of her neck. Wrapping her arms around him she takes a deep breath and sighs.

He starts to slowly move to the side but she stops him.

" Not yet, please. I don't want this feeling to end" she says lowly.

Pulling his head up he gently kisses her nose. The intense look in her eyes causes him to kiss her deeply. He releases her lips and looks into her eyes once more.

"Georg" she whispers.

" Yes" he answers kissing her forehead.

" Thank you. Tonight was so… so…. Wonderful. You made me feel so safe so secure. Will it always be like this? She asks.

Georg smiles. He forgets how young and innocent she really is.

" The first time is always special. Yes I know I have seven children but this was also my first time with you. You are all I have been dreaming about these past weeks. I have laid awake not being able to sleep. Every time I would close my eyes I would see your face. The thought of me touching, kissing you drove me wild with desire. I wanted you so bad it hurt. That is why I decided to plan the wedding. Knowing that you were just down the hall was going to be too tempting" he admits. Georg gently kisses her mouth as he gently roll to the side. He turns sideways as he rests his head on his hand.

Maria looks up at him as he scans her body. Her heart skips as she watches his eyes move from her face downward. She feels the back of his hand touch her cheek. She momentarily closes her eyes but reopens them as she feels his fingers lightly touch her.

She watches his fingers slowly encircle her breasts. His light touch started a chain reaction inside her already aroused body.

" You are so beautiful. I want to thank you." he says kissing her neck.

" Thank me" she questions him.

" Yes, I want to thank you for allowing me to be the first man to touch you" he says as he touches her breast. " To kiss you" as he kisses her mouth.

" And most important to be the first man to make love to you" he whispers in her ear.

" Make love to me" she whispers to him. She surprises him by pulling his body on hers. He smiles at her raw passion.

" I love you" is all he says before granting her physical desire. This time their raw passion overtakes them The nervousness and his being tentative is gone. They both know what they want and they do not holds back. They hold each other as they both peak simultaneously. Still joined they breathe slower as their bodies relax. Exhaustion overtakes them as they fall asleep still in each others arms.


	16. Chapter 15 The end

Her eyes flutter open and for a moment she thinks she must be dreaming. Her eyes slowly wander around the room as she remembers that it is not a dream. She smiles as she looks down at ring on her finger. She closes her eyes and sighs. He awakens as he feels her begin to stir. Maria feels him shift closer to her as he drapes his arm over her body pulling her closer. She moans as she feels the warmth of his body on hers. Her body shudders as his lips go to her ear.

" Good morning" he whispers softly in her ear. She turns her body so that she is now facing him. She smiles and kisses him softly on the lips.

" Good morning" she answers back. Not being satisfied with a small kiss Georg wraps his arms around her and quickly positions himself on top of her. She begins to laugh but is quickly silenced by his lips. She moans as his hands caress her sides. His lips leave hers and descend downwards. He slowly moves his body so that his lips can touch every part of her. Her body reacts with each soft sensual kiss. Maria closes her eyes as Georg continues. Her pulse races as her heart pounds faster. He watches as her body reacts to his touch. He feels her hands run through his hair as she moans with desire. He is surprised when she suddenly turns so that she is now on top of him. He watches as her hands lightly touch his chest. Her lips slowly find his upper chest. She watches as he closes his eyes. She wants nothing more to please him. She smiles as he moans, her hands exploring his body. Without intention Marias hand brushes his lower body. He jumps as he feels her touch him . Seeing his reaction she pulls her hand away ,thinking she did something wrong.

He smiles sweetly at her. This is all so new to her he thinks to himself. His hands gently cup her face as he whispers softly to her.

"Don't be afraid to touch me. I want you to feel comfortable with me. I know this is all new to you" he says smiling at her.

"I'm sorry, I thought with the way you jumped I had done something wrong."

" Now I'm the one who is sorry. When you touched me I jumped not because I was upset but because that is what you do to me. Every time you touch me I am filled with a passion that consumes me. Since the day I met you I have felt this. You consume not only my body but also my soul. Now not only our we connected mentally but also physically"

Georg pulls her face closer to his and slowly kisses her. He rolls her over and deepens their kiss.

Lying in his arms she softly speaks" I hate to say this but I think we need to get up. In case you have forgotten today is the big party"

Georg sighs "I remember its just that you know darn well that as soon as we go downstairs and tell the children about us I won't get near you for the rest of the day"

Maria laughs" I suppose you are right but they might have me during the day but I am all yours at night."

" I guess that's fair" he says as he pulls her tighter and gives her a kiss.

They both rise and it is then that Maria realizes " Oh no. All my clothes are in my old room. I can't very well go out into the hallway like this".

Georg laughs" no, I don't think that would be a good idea. Not to worry, I had Frau Schmidt bring your clothes into here while we were in town."

He goes to the armoire and shows her. She shakes her head and proceeds to get dressed. They head downstairs. As they head towards the dining room they see Frau Schmidt.

" Good morning Captain ,Baroness. The children have been asking for you both. Gretl went to her governesses room this morning and didn't find her there. They were asking where you were. I said I didn't know. I had to get out of there before they asked anymore questions. You should be the ones to tell them the wonderful news"

" I apologize for putting you in that position. I guess we overslept" Georg says smiling at Maria." We plan on telling them right now"

Frau Schmidt nods her head and heads toward the kitchen.

" Maria stay out here until I come and get you" he says as he kisses her hand. Maria starts to protest but she agrees.

" Trust me" he says as he goes into the dining room.

" Good morning, sorry I am late" Georg says as he enters the dining room.

Gretl leaves her seat and goes to him " Father where is Fraulein Maria? I went to her room this morning and she wasn't there. I told the others and we looked all over the house and the grounds for her. When we asked Frau Schmidt if she knew where she was she didn't say a word"

Georg goes to his seat. Standing he looks at all seven children.

" Last night after all of you went to bed I took Maria back to the abbey"

" Back to the abbey, but father I thought You and Fraulein Maria were getting married" Gretl interrupts as tears start to fall from her eyes.

" Father go back and get her, tell her we want her back, we want her to be our mother" Brigitta says as she also starts to cry.

Georg shakes his head as he starts to go toward the hall.

" If you would let me finish maybe there would be no need for all these tears. Yes I took Maria back to the abbey but not so that she could stay there. I decided last night to make Maria your new mother and my wife"

He walks into the hall and walks back in with Maria.

" We were married at the abbey last night." he says as he watches the children's faces go from sadness to pure joy.

Gretl is the first to fly into Marias arms as the others soon follow. Frau Schmidt walks in on the happy moment. She smiles as she sees how happy the children are. They all sit down and Gretl says grace.

"God thank you for the food we are about to eat and most of all thank you for our new mother."

They finish breakfast and start to ready the house for the party. Soon Gretls guests begin to arrive.

Gretl takes each one of them to meet her new mother. Georg watches as each guest is brought over to Maria. He smiles at how proud Gretl is to have Maria as her new mother.

Maria has arranged for Liesl to supervise the party game Georg and Maria delight as they watch the guests try to pin the tail on the donkey. He laughs even harder when Maria is asked to join in.

Soon Frau Schmidt announces that the cake is ready. All the guests and family go to the large table in the ballroom. They all gasp as the cake is brought out. They all join in a chorus of Happy Birthday. " Make a wish" Maria says before Gretl blows the candles out. Gretl thinks for a moment then looks at Maria and Georg. " I know what my wish will be" and with that she blows all the candles out. Once everyone was done it was time for presents. Gretl cannot contain her excitement as she opens each gift. When Gretl opens the last gift Georg motions for Maria to get every ones coats so they can go onto the terrace. With everyone outside Georg motions for Maria to have Gretl close her eyes. Georg goes down the steps and around the corner.

" What is it" Gretl asks Maria.

" It's a surprise" Maria says as she watches Georg come back around with the pony in hand. Maria uncovers Gretls eyes and is almost rendered deaf by the scream gretl lets out.

" A pony, you bought me a pony" she yells.

She runs down the steps and to her father. She rubs her eyes as if she was dreaming. Maria laughs as she watches Gretl. Gretl hugs Georg and then runs to Maria.

" Thank you, this is the best birthday I ever had" she says as she squeezes Maria tighter. Georg gives the pony's reins top Kurt and joins them.

" Thank you Father. Thank you for my pony but most of all thank you for my new mother" she says as she puts her arms around both of them.

Maria and Georg say goodbye to the last of the party guests. Gretl and the other children are saying goodnight to the pony. Georg closes the front door and turns to see the children coming in the back door.

" Gretl it is too cold to sleep in the barn" Liesl says as she helps her off with her coat.

" But my pony will be lonely" Gretl says sadly. Maria walks over to her.

" No he won't. The other animals will keep him company besides it is late and you need to get some sleep" Maria says as she takes her hand and starts up the stairs. Georg follows them taking Gretl other hand in his.

" I'm not tired" she says trying to stop a yawn. Georg and Maria smile at each other.

" I tell you what tomorrow morning I will give you a riding lesson" Maria says as they go into Gretls room.

" You will? I better get to bed right now " she says as Maria helps her on with her nightgown. Gretl kneels down and says her prayers. Marta also says hers but a little quieter.

" God bless Liesl. Friedrich, Louisa. Brigitta, Kurt, Marta, Father, Fraul I mean Mother and my new pony. Oh I almost forgot please don't forget about my wish. In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit. Amen.

Georg and Maria kiss her goodnight and she gets into bed. They go to Marta and kiss her goodnight also. Georg and Maria shut the light out and start to leave.

" Mother? Gretl asks.

" Yes" Maria asks.

" How long does it take for a baby to be born? Gretl asks.

Maria stops and turns the light back on

" What did you say? Maria asks not quite sure she heard her correctly.

" I said How long does it take for a baby to be born? She asks again.

" I guess around nine months. Why do you ask? Maria questions.

" I just want to know" Gretl answers smiling at Maria.

"Your not getting away with asking me that and then not telling me why" Maria says walking over to her

" I can't tell you or it won't come true" Gretl pleads. Maria looks at her and then at Georg.

" What won't come true? Maria asks her sitting next to her on the bed.

" Her wish" Marta says. "When she blew out the candles on her cake she made a wish. That wish was that….

" Marta! You can't tell my wish it won't come true" Gretl says looking rather cross with Marta.

" Oh Gretl it will be all right I am telling what your wish is not you." Marta says getting off her bed and going to Gretls.

" Would someone please tell me what is going on" Georg says.

" You know how Gretl hates being the youngest. Well her wish is that you and mother have a baby. The sooner the better" Marta says.

" Oh no my wish won't come true" Gretl says as she looks at Maria sadly. Maria pulls Gretl into her lap and hugs her.

" Gretl its all right. That is a very nice wish. One I hope does come true" she says as she looks up at Georg.

" Now you both need to go to bed" Maria says as she and Georg kiss both of them goodnight.

Maria closes the bedroom door and they both walk to their room. Once inside their room Maria begins to laugh .

" What's so funny? Georg asks as he takes his shoes off. Maria removes her shoes and sits down on the bed next to him.

" Gretl is so precious. She really dislikes being the youngest as" she says as she turns her back to him so that he can unbutton her dress. Georg smiles as one by one he slowly undoes her dress. He begins to massage her muscles and she moans as his hands go lower down her back. She gasps as his lips touch her already hot skin.

" Well maybe we should do something about that" Georg says as he slowly takes her dress off. She turns and smiles at him.

" Well what are you waiting for" she whispers as she lays down on the bed and he gets up to turn off the light.


End file.
